


This is No Modern Romance

by violetlolitapop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, all the same they're dickbags in love, but jean's not that great of a spidey either, he's not a very fitting mary jane, hey check it, only eren's a total asshole, they're doing that spiderman kiss thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlolitapop/pseuds/violetlolitapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's stuck in his gear. It's Eren's fault but it's not like he's not gonna do a thing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is No Modern Romance

Jean remembers the first time he heard Eren laugh.

It had been his doing; one night when they ended up alone in each other's company, long before the beginnings of their odd-working relationship. He had something that wasn't particularly witty, but had made him grin and chuckle a little too obnoxiously. He remembers noticing right away how different Eren looked (much younger, far happier, and hell of a lot more attractive) and it made him want to get Eren to laugh again and again. He wanted to hear that sound and feel that swell of pride for being the one to do that. For being the one to have him drop all of his inhibitions and make him laugh.

"Hey! Hey, Jean! Remember when you were going on about being really great at this maneuver gear stuff?"

Right now, there is no pride. There's only staunch irritation bordering on anger and a flushed red face from both embarrassment and blood rushing to his head. Also, he must have been pretty damn delusional to ever want to hear Eren laugh again and again because, wow, was there a more annoying noise in the world?

"Then again, that was during our training days. But man, that wasn't _that_ long ago. What? Turning into an old man already?"

"I swear to god, Eren, when I get down from here, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

He struggles against the lines of his gear wrapped around him like twine. His arms are pined down to his sides, his hands are roped together behind his back, and his kicking legs do nothing to find anywhere for his feet to step against for a better balance. It takes a few minutes of helpless flailing about before the undeniable truth is finally accepted. Jean Kirschtein is completely and thoroughly fucked, and not in the good way.

"You mean if you get down from there. And y'know, I don't see how that's gonna happen unless you ask for some help."

Jean closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and does his best to keep from yelling at Eren once again.

There's no point in denying how right he is, really. It's not enough that he's tangled in his gear, no, Jean's life and luck is so shitty that not only has he managed to choose the one branch in the whole damn forest that extends so far out that where his grappling hooks are latched are nowhere near an actual tree safe enough to swing towards, it wouldn't even matter. And this part, this part he can blame on Eren (not really, but he's going to anyway), because if the show off hadn't called out to him, hadn't wanted to show him that "really cool new move with the handstand", he wouldn't have been watching him. Wouldn't have been focused on watching his ass being hugged and outlined so perfectly by his harness for a little longer than he should've, and wouldn't have missed his footing. Because of that, he ends up falling, and the struggle he goes through to remain upright in mid-air, does just the opposite for him.

Long story, short: he's trapped in his gear, mid-air, upside down, definitely needs help getting out of this mess, and his asshole of a boyfriend is partly to blame.

If that weren't enough, said asshole of a boyfriend is still laughing at him from below.

"Jean! Hey! Did you hear me? Or is there too much blood in your ears?"

"Yes, Eren, I heard you! Stop being a little shit and come help me!"

He hears that same annoying as hell laugh and the sound of grapples being unleashed. Within seconds Eren's face is on level with his, almost a bit too close with him swinging slightly from the same branch and looking far too pleased with this situation.

"I don't know," he says. "You didn't ask very nicely."

In the six years they've known each other, there has not been a moment Jean's wanted to hit him more.

"Eren..." The tone he uses is low and deceptively calm. "Will you please help me get down from here, so I can kick your ass?"

"That's not fair, what did I do?" laughs Eren. "I didn't tangle you up, that was all you."

He knows better than to say just why he blames him for this, instead he goes the lame retort of, "Yeah, well, you're still laughing at me."

"Last I checked, laughing at a dumbass for doing a dumbass thing was a totally acceptable thing to do." A sly smirk works its way onto his face and Jean is pretty damn sure he doesn't like that one bit. "Besides, I think I kinda like you like this. Lucky we're behind the walls, there's only on big bad Titan here that could really take advantage of you."

Jean doesn't even bother to hide his interest, his eyebrows raise higher and his lips quirk into a slight smirk. "Damn, Jaeger, didn't know you could be so kinky."

"It's always good to keep things interesting."

Before he can reply, Eren leans himself forward and captures Jean's lips with his own. The initial surprise wears off moments after contact. The second Eren's hands grip into his hair, pulls his head back just enough to get at a better angle, Jean's eyes slip shut and he melts right into the kiss. He opens his mouth before Eren even begins to ask for the entrance. It's not their first make-out, but the feel of sliding up right next to Eren with their tongues still sends a shudder of excitement through him. Eren too, if the whimper held back poorly is anything to go by. It goes on long enough for them to start panting into each other's mouths, breathing heavily  while exploring all the familiar nooks and crannies as pants begin to grow tighter and blood begins to sing through veins.

Eventually, a frustrated little growl emerges from the back of Jean's throat. He struggles against the binds, wanting to grip on to Eren, pull him closer. It's an entirely hopeless effort and amuses Eren all the more. He finally  pulls away with a low chuckle and the same smile he's been wearing this whole time, only now his face is flushed and his eyes are dark with a lingering want. Jean is at a cross of wanting to throttle him and kiss him some more.

"Okay," Jean ends up saying. "You had your fun. Will you help me get down now?"

Eren lets out a long exasperated sigh. He holds his chin in one hand, hums to himself, and Jean just wants him to hurry up with the theatrics ad say-

"Nah, I don't think so. I really do kinda like you like this."

Jean can do nothing but go wide eye and splutter while Eren uses his gas to swing away. His eye twitches and his subsided anger returns  to a full scale rage when hearing Eren's taunting laughter. Once again he begins flail until he's swinging like a pendulum.

"Goddamit, Eren! You're a shit boyfriend, y'know that! I'm gonna beat the fuck out of you when I get down! Eren! EREN!"

**Author's Note:**

> -i saw this prompt asking for a spiderman kiss between them on the kink meme.
> 
> -didn't fill it there, but i wrote it anyway.
> 
> -and i need something after that last chapter gat dang.


End file.
